Secret Angels
by A53
Summary: When Kenny (the Angel of Death), Jeremiah (THe highest ranking Arch Angel), Stan, Cartman, and Kyle (Justice Angels); happen to save the orphaned daughter of a werewolf (the only one that can destroy the vampires). They all try to fight for her love, but in the end... she has to choose one. Who will it be?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Freezing wind bit at Mary's cheeks, stinging and burning. She was so cold, she could feel her body giving in.  
Mary watched as the trees waved their bare branches in the silent twilight. Almost as if they were saying goodbye,  
she smiled, sometimes it was good to be alone. He would never have to see her in pain, never have to see her die.  
Searching for a reason to push on, he was the only reason she was still alive. A melancholy feeling came over her,  
urging her to sit, to rest. Mary shook it off, she had to get away. Mary started to run, but didn't get far. He loomed up in front of her, dark anger in his eyes. She blanched, he smiled.

"No, please, let me go." Mary said quietly. He looked at her with a hint of grief in his flashing green eyes.

"Mary, you know as well as I do that you won't live through this, no matter how much I want you to go free." He whispered. Mary backed away, panic swelling dangerously in her throat. He followed each step she took back, and soon, she was trapped against a huge black oak tree. She had no way to escape his body. He pressed against her, and kissed her quivering lips, soft as the brush of a butterfly's wing. She stopped struggling, and held on to him as he pressed the tip of a blade against her chest. Mary let out a sigh of fear as he thrust the silver blade into her heart. Pain exploded in her chest, and a dark cloud settled over her vision. The taste of blood, heavy and metallic, settled on her tongue.  
Her lungs wouldn't work, and a suffocating ache filled her brain. Mary looked up to see beautiful rivelets of tears falling from his face. She clutched him, and with one last sigh, kissed his soft lips. Then she faded into a peaceful darkness, songs of the Angels echoing in her ears. The boy stared down at her limp body with a heavy heart,  
sadness filling his mind. He spread his wings, and just as he was about to take off, somebody called his name. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kenneth, the Angel of death,  
walking towards him; Mary's soul in his arms.

"Kyle!" Kenneth called. Kyle waited, and as soon as the Angel was within earshot, he said:

"Hello brother"

Kenneth sighed, and said;

"I know you loved her, and i'm sorry that she died." As soon as he said those words, pure suffocating grief swelled in Kyle's heart.

"Yes, but she will always live in my memories, so please take her over to the other side with utmost care." Kyle whispered.  
Kenneth smiled a somber smile.

"I give you my word brother, her soul will be passed over by only me." He laid a strong and gentle hand on Kyle's shoulder, and with blue eyes filled with the knowledge of pain, disappeared in a cloud of mist. Kyle watched after him, the tips of his golden wings dragging the ground.

"I will miss you my love." He whispered to Mary, and from somewhere in the town of South Park, Colorado; his fellow Angels of Justice, Erik and Stanley, called his name. Lifting himself into the sky, Kyle disappeared to answer the calls of his friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Kenneth stood overlooking the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. It was a small lake, with snow-covered mountians and huge Oak trees sorrounding it. The wind blew little ripples across the clear surface of the water, and Kenneth took a deep breath just to get a taste of the fresh air. Being the Angel of Death, it was Kenneth's job to help lost and new souls cross over into the planes;  
be it either Heaven, Hell, or the In-between. Kenneth was used to death and pain, and confusion. His black cape blew in the strong breeze,  
and his jet-black feathers tingled in anticipation. It had been awhile since Kenneth had flown, due to him being so busy. He spread his wings, testing out the air. Suddenly, as if a huge gust of wind had pushed him, he soared upward. Kenneth could feel a soul, it was weak. He expanded his senses, locating it quickly. Flying quickly, Kenneth came to rest underneath a budding Yew tree. A girl lay there, her golden hair streaked with dirt and grime. A boy was standing over her, one of the Justice Angels, it didn't take long to figure out who the Angel was. Kyle, his golden wings drooping and his dark auburn hair blowing in the breeze, was just standing there. Staring down at the body of the girl.

"Kyle?" Kenneth said tentively. Kyle turned to look at him, his bright green eyes full of an anger that Kenneth had never seen before. That startled Kenneth, usually the Angels of Justice were sad when they killed. Even if those people deserved it.

"Don't look so surprised Kenny, she's one of the Devil's brood." Kyle said.  
Kenny felt a rush of relief.

"What do you think she was doing here?" Kenny asked, confused. Kyle clenched his fists, and said;

"She was attacking someone, she was going to feed on her." He said, pointing over to a small grove of trees. A girl sat slumped against a large pine, dark red hair blowing in the wind.  
Her eyes were closed, and her pale skin was flushed. Kenny gasped, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Startled, he walked over to her and stroked her hair.

"Its a good thing you got here before she was killed." He said to Kyle. Kyle shrugged and bent down, his eyes softened as he stared at her pale face. Suddenly, her eyes opened, they were even more blue than the sky and even darker. She blanched, and scooted backward against the tree.

"Please, don't kill me." She whispered. Kenny smiled and held out his hand, inviting her to take it.

"We aren't going to hurt you, in fact, Kyle here saved your life." He told her. She looked over at Kyle, and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Thank you so much, I was sure I was going to die." She said, looking at Kenny. Kenny felt the heat rise to his face, so he turned away. He could feel her disappointment.

"I bet I look horrible right now, stupid Vampires. All they ever think about is blood." She growled. Kyle looked startled, and Kenny looked up to see him staring at her, a look of confusion on his face. kenny turned to look at her, and cried out in alarm. Wolf ears sprouted from her dark red hair,  
and a tail waved behind her. Kyle took a threatening step towards her, and she flattened her ears down on her head.

"You're a Werewolf!" He snarled. She took a step backwards, trying to get away, but her back hit the tree. Kyle unsheathed his silver dagger, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Her eyes widened,  
terror showing plainly in their depths. Her breathing started to come out in shallow puffs, and she stared at the dagger as if it were already stabbing into her heart.

"Kyle, please don't. I don't want to die." She whispered. Kyle slammed her against the tree, and she cried out in pain. Kenny turned around swiftly, feeling sick to his stomach.

"It won't hurt long, I promise. And Kenny is The Angel of Death, he'll make sure that you cross over to the other side safely." Kyle replied softly. She started to shake her head slowly.  
Kenny could feel fear coming off of her in waves.

"Kyle please, i'm not bad; I swear." She said, panic filling her voice. Kyle smiled, his lips coming extremely close to her's.

"That's what they all say." He said to her. He lifted the dagger, and just as he was about to end her, an extremely loud snarl came from behind a bush. A werewolf boy came shooting towards Kyle,  
tackling him like a linebacker. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl slide down the tree clutching her chest and trembling with terror. On the ground just a few feet away, the werewolf boy was wrestling with Kyle. Snarling and snapping, his golden ears twitching and his tail lashing with fury. Kenny sighed, and conjuring his scythe with a gesture of his hand, he walked over to the boy and Kyle.

"Alright, break it up you animals." Kenny said, hitting them both in the head with the end of his Scythe. Kyle sat up, breathing hard but not hurt. The other boy was even better off, not even breathing hard,  
he ran over to the girl; concern sharpening his features.

"Alexia, are you alright?" He asked, stroking her hair from her face. She nodded, still too scared to speak. The boy looked over at Kyle in such a menacing way that Kenny could see the bloodlust in his face.

"You're lucky that my sister isn't dead." He growled, his ears pricked and fangs bared.

"She's your sister?" Kenny asked. The boy nodded, his eyes losing some of their venom when he looked over at Kenny.

"Yes, Alexia is my sister, and she's the only family I have." He said, turning towards Alexia with a smile on his face. She smiled back, and in a quivering voice said;

"I'm alright Nox, Kyle was just surprised by me."

Kenny, Kyle, and Nox looked at her, startled at her quick forgiveness. She looked at them quizically.

"What?" She asked. Nox laughed merrily, and hugged his sister close.

"You've always been so nice to people Alexia, even the Vampires. Although they aren't exactly sweet." He said, adoration apparent in his voice. Alexia hugged him back, smiling to herself.

"Where's the rest of the pack Nox, they follow you everywhere?" Alexia asked, concerned. A voice from where Nox was hiding sounded behind him.

"We're right here love, are you alright?" It said in a thick Irish accent. They all turned around to see three Werewolf boys striding towards them, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Eon!" Alexia cried, running to the one who had spoken and throwing her arms around him.

"All right, all right. If you strangle me I won't be able to hug you back love." He laughed, tightening his arms around her. A hot flash of surprising anger and jealousy was seeping from one of the other Werewolf boys. His dark brown ears were pushed all the way down to his head, and his tail was lashing angrily. Alexia turned to the other two boys and smiled, throwing her arms around both of them at the same time.

"Decius! Philipe! I missed you so much." She said, voice muffled by their hair. Her tail wagged uncontrollably, and so did their's. It seemed to Kenny that everybody was in love with this girl, but why wasn't she with the Werewolve's the whole time? He asked himself silently. Soon, his curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Alexia, why weren't you with your brother, and how did that Vampire girl get to you?" Kenny asked. She fell silent, so did the others. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she spoke;

"The Vampire leader, Casteel, is obsessed with me. He... likes it... um... when i'm in pain." She whispered the last part hastily. Nox let out a low growl from deep in his chest, and Eon followed suit immediately. Kenny felt disgust settle deep in his stomach.

"So he likes to rape you and make you feel pain?" Kenny said, trying to hold down his horror.

"No! He's never... raped me... or made love to me! He likes to torture me, and if he catches me again, i'm sure he will... rape me." She said, her face turned toward the ground. Heat rising to her cheeks,  
making her even more beautiful than she already was.

"Casteel is a bloody jerk-off, and if he ever touches Alexia again I swear I'll rip him to pieces." Decius snarled. Eon growled and said;

"I agree, but I don' know if we'll be able to rip 'em all to pieces Decius. We should jus' settle for some of his cronies." Decius flattened his ears, it was apparent to Kenny that Eon was dominant to him, but Decius didn't like it one bit. Suddenly, Philipe spoke;

"I think we should work our way up to Casteel, it would be easier that way." He said. Everyone looked at him, he shrugged and said;

"If you don't like the idea than don't use it." Nox stared at him.

"No, i'm just wondering why you don't open your mouth more often." Nox said. Philipe shrugged and put his arm around Alexia protectively, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you Alexia. It was just my Angel instincts acting up." Kyle said suddenly. Alexia looked over at him, a small smile on her face.

"It's alright Kyle, I probably would have done the same thing." She said. Suddenly, a voice from behind them said;

"What a sweet apology, but you didn't really think that you could get away from me that easily Alexia?" Alexia gasped, eyes widening in fear.

"Casteel!" She squeaked. Casteel smiled his eyes flashing.

"Hello my dear, time to come home."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Alexia stared up at Casteel, unwanted fear crowding her heart. Annoyance settled in her conscience, she hated how he made her feel. So did Nox, he had his fangs bared in a warning. Although Casteel was taking no notice, he merely kept his eyes on her. Suddenly, Kenny stepped forward, blade in hand. Casteel's eyes flicked to him, sudden wariness in his gaze.  
So he was afraid of death, no wonder, he was a Vampire. As one of the damned, he had a right to be terrified of Kenny. But Casteel hid his fear well, his eyes immediately grew cold, taking in everything but reflecting none of his inner thoughts. He smiled, thin and deadly fangs showing, as if he was warning Kenny to try and kill him. Alexia growled low in her throat, a deep and dangerous sound. It made all of the others look at her, confusion clouding their faces. She had to admit, she was no fighter, but she was tired of Casteel controlling her every move. She growled again, louder and deeper this time.  
Eon flinched, ears laid back in admission. Alexia bared her fangs, ears pricked. She tilted her head back and let out a deep howl, changing while she did. Her joints switched, her arms enlongated. Her face changed, her eyes turned a icey blue, and her muzzle became long and pointed. Muscles rippled underneath blood red fur, and sharp talons sprouted from huge paws. She grew taller, until she was about as big as a Great Dane. On all fours, she crouched, ready to spring. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the rest of the pack change as well. Nox's golden fur shone in the fading light, and amber eyes warned her to stay back. He walked up beside her, his huge body almost dwarfing her. Eon walked up on her other side, his gray fur pale. His eyes, the color of liquid silver, shone at her in admiration. Philipe, his well-muscled white body standing a ways back behind Nox. And Decius, dark brown fur and yellow eyes glowing, was standing behind Eon, a lethal look on his face. Kyle and Kenny had backed up, away from the danger of their fangs and claws. Casteel laughed, a cold sound that shook Alexia to the core.

"A valiant attempt Alexia, but instead of trying my patience, why don't you just come along like a good girl?" He asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

" Maybe you should get lost, instead of standing here like a creep." A deep and jaunting voice said. They all looked around to see an Angel, blue eyes shining dangerously and brown hair falling over his face. Behind him stood another Angel, deep brown eyes surveying the scene before him, black hair dark in contrast to his pale skin.

"Erik, Stan?" Kenny asked, relief and surprise in his question. The brown-haired boy smiled, it was a smile that promised trouble. He spread silvery wings, and leaned against the nearest tree.

"So, what's the problem here? Is this douche giving you guys trouble?" He said, casually pulling out a wooden dagger. Casteel's eyes flicked to the knife, then turned to the boy.

"There is no trouble, i've just come to collect what's mine." Casteel said, jaw clenched.

Alexia let out a snarl, everybody knew what it meant, even without words. She turned her head towards the black-haired boy, who was cautiously approaching her, hand outstretched. Her tail wagged, a silent laugh shooting through her body. He wanted to pet her! Walking to him, she pushed her muzzle into his hand, letting him know that she trusted him. Her brother growled, a protest against being touched by this boy. She growled back at him, a reply, telling him that she didn't care. Alexia turned her attention back to the brown-haired boy, who she had guessed was Erik. He was currently frowning at Casteel, who had crouched low and started hissing. Alexia lunged at him, his moment of vulnerability a perfect time to pounce. She hit him full-on, putting the whole weight of her body into the contact. She felt him crumble underneath her, and heard his bones crack. Disgust settled into her stomach, thick and vile. She backed away from his body, but she didn't wait for long. He had healed by the time she had backed away. Anger and venom filled his face, he tackled her. Unfortunatley, her body did what she had warned it not to do, it changed back into human form. She felt the full weight of his body pressing down on her, and gasped as he slammed her into the ground. Red dots danced in front of her eyes, and her head swam with confusion. It didn't take long for her to recover, but she knew that she would be bruised afterward. Only after a moment of denial did she realize who was on top of her, Casteel. Alexia squirmed underneath him, only too aware of the closeness of their bodies. He leaned down, lips brushing her's. His eyes held an emotion that surprised Alexia, they were full of passion and desire, not mockery and hatred. His breath stirred the hair next to her ears, and she heard him whisper;

"Oh Alexia, if only you knew how much I want you."

Alexia's breath caught in her throat, as he pressed the lower half of his body harder against her. Stan had a different idea however, he lunged at Casteel, throwing him off of her body with surprising strength. She sat up, Eon rushed over to her, he had changed back sometime in the scuffle. Eon leaned down, offering her his hand, worry furrowing his brow. Alexia looked up at him with the best reassuring smile she could muster. Looking around, she couldn't see Casteel anywhere. As if he were reading her thoughts, Kenny said;

"He took off after Stan threw him off of you."

She turned to Stan, hugging him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She felt him sigh, and his arms went around her, warm and strong. Nox, Decius, Eon, and Philipe came up behind him.

"You know guys, I think its time for a Werewolf Howl." She said, enjoying the looks of happiness spreading across their faces.

It was dark now, and the moon shone high and full in the sky. Alexia stood in its silver rays, red hair spilling over pale white shoulders. Her tail swished in time to the haunting music that emerged from the pack's mouths. The song was an old one, her favorite. She listened to the pitch, waiting for her cue. At the highest note, she started singing;

"Darkness fills the night,  
Hopelessness settling in.  
The moon casting light into the shadows,  
Close your eyes to the gruesome scene.  
Falling blood like a waterfall, Covering everything in crimson water.  
I duck my head,  
And the wolves all cry,  
As the grief fills the holes in. Ooooooooooo, uh ooooooooo.  
By the morning light,  
I am like a ghost.  
Silver like the dew and the frost,  
Sink into the soil,  
Don't let me fall asleep.  
I must escape the memories of my dreams.  
And the wolves all cry,  
As sorrow fills the holes in.  
And the wolves all cry,  
Just to ease my suffering."

She ended her song in a low note, letting it fade into the night. She looked up to see Erik, Stan, Kenny, and Kyle staring at her, mouths agape. Alexia was surprised, no boy had ever looked at her like that. Shifting her shoulders uncomfortably, she smiled nervously. Kenny stood up, and gathered her in his arms.

"May I have a dance?" He asked against her cheek. Alexia flushed and nodded, stepping back into a dancing position. She nodded to Nox, who started a more flambouyant song. She smiled at Kenny as she twirled and twisted to the music, her body swaying against his. Their closeness caused a flutter to erupt in her heart, and it slowly coiled lower. Alexia couldn't help noticing how handsome he was, dark blonde hair pale and shining in the moonlight. Broad shoulders and hard body perfectly compact, although he was tall. Square jaw and high cheekbones, with full lips that quirked up naturally at the corners. His eyelashes darkened his bright blue eyes, giving him a mischevious look. And when he smiled, a dimple appeared on his cheek. He drew her closer to him, pushing against her gently. She had to look up to see his face. He stroked her cheek, bringing a deep red color to her face. Alexia could feel her body responding to him, but she couldn't let herself go. Stepping away, she lifted her head and howled, ending the song for Nox. They all looked up at her and smiled, a hint of fatigue in their eager faces. Nox stood and came over to her, putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I think its time that the Angels went home and we got to bed." He said, it wasn't a suggestion.

"He's right" Kyle said after a round of half-hearted protests "We've still got to get up tomorrow for school."

The Angels all sighed and got up, spreading their wings. Kenny smiled at her before he took off with the rest of them, leaving Alexia with the memories of him dancing and laughing.


End file.
